pikamonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Moves
List of moves This page contains every move in the games in order of their index number and categorized by the generation in which they debuted. *001 = Pound *003 = Doubleslap *004 = Comet Punch *005 = Mega Punch *006 = ??? *007 = Fire Punch *008 = Ice Punch *009 = Thunder Punch *010 = Scratch *011 = ViceGrip *012 = Guillotine *013 = Razor Wind *014 = Swords Dance *015 = Cut *016 = Gust *017 = Wing Attack *018 = Whirlwind *019 = Fly *020 = Bind *021 = Slam *022 = Vine Whip *023 = Stomp *024 = Double Kick *025 = Mega Kick *026 = Jump Kick *027 = Rolling Kick *028 = Sand-Attack *029 = Headbutt *030 = Horn Attack *031 = Fury Attack *032 = Horn Drill *033 = Tackle *034 = Body Slam *035 = Wrap *036 = Take Down *037 = Thrash *038 = Double-Edge *039 = Tail Whip *040 = Poison Sting *041 = Twineedle *042 = Pin Missile *043 = Leer *044 = Bite *045 = Growl *046 = Roar *047 = Sing *048 = Supersonic *049 = Sonicboom *050 = Disable *051 = Acid *052 = Ember *053 = Flamethrower *054 = Mist *055 = Water Gun *056 = Hydro Pump *057 = Surf *058 = Ice Beam *059 = Blizzard *060 = Psybeam *061 = Bubblebeam *062 = Aurora Beam *063 = Hyper Beam *064 = Peck *065 = Drill Peck *066 = Submission *067 = Low Kick *068 = Counter *069 = Seismic Toss *070 = Strength *071 = Absorb *072 = Mega Drain *073 = Leech Seed *074 = Growth *075 = Razor Leaf *076 = Solarbeam *077 = Poisonpowder *078 = Stun Spore *079 = Sleep Powder *080 = Petal Dance *081 = String Shot *082 = Dragon Rage *083 = Fire Spin *084 = Thundershock *085 = Thunderbolt *086 = Thunder Wave *087 = Thunder *088 = Rock Throw *089 = Earthquake *090 = Fissure *091 = Dig *092 = Toxic *093 = Confusion *094 = Psychic *095 = Hypnosis *096 = Meditate *097 = Agility *098 = Quick Attack *099 = Rage *100 = Teleport *101 = Night Shade *102 = Mimic *103 = Screech *104 = Double Team *105 = Recover *106 = Harden *107 = Minimize *108 = Smokescreen *109 = Confuse Ray *110 = Withdraw *111 = Defense Curl *112 = Barrier *113 = Light Screen *114 = Haze *115 = Reflect *116 = Focus Energy *117 = Bide *118 = Metronome *119 = Mirror Move *120 = Selfdestruct *121 = Egg Bomb *122 = Lick *123 = Smog *124 = Sludge *125 = Bone Club *126 = Fire Blast *127 = Waterfall *128 = Clamp *129 = Swift *130 = Skull Bash *131 = Spike Cannon *132 = Constrict *133 = Amnesia *134 = Kinesis *135 = Softboiled *136 = Hi Jump Kick *137 = Glare *138 = Dream Eater *139 = Poison Gas *140 = Barrage *141 = Leech Life *142 = Lovely Kiss *143 = Sky Attack *144 = Transform *145 = Bubble *146 = Dizzy Punch *147 = Spore *148 = Flash *149 = Psywave *150 = Splash *151 = Acid Armor *152 = Crabhammer *153 = Explosion *154 = Fury Swipes *155 = Bonemerang *156 = Rest *157 = Rock Slide *158 = Hyper Fang *159 = Sharpen *160 = Conversion *161 = Tri Attack *162 = Super Fang *163 = Slash *164 = Substitute *165 = Struggle *166 = Sketch *167 = Triple Kick *168 = Thief *169 = Spider Web *170 = Mind Reader *171 = Nightmare *172 = Flame Wheel *173 = Snore *174 = Curse *175 = Flail *176 = Conversion 2 *177 = Aeroblast *178 = Cotton Spore *179 = Reversal *180 = Spite *181 = Powder Snow *182 = Protect *183 = Mach Punch *184 = Scary Face *185 = Faint Attack *186 = Sweet Kiss *187 = Belly Drum *188 = Sludge Bomb *189 = Mud-Slap *190 = Octazooka *191 = Spikes *192 = Zap Cannon *193 = Foresight *194 = Destiny Bond *195 = Perish Song *196 = Icy Wind *197 = Detect *198 = Bone Rush *199 = Lock-On *200 = Outrage *201 = Sandstorm *202 = Giga Drain *203 = Endure *204 = Charm *205 = Rollout *206 = False Swipe *207 = Swagger *208 = Milk Drink *209 = Spark *210 = Fury Cutter *211 = Steel Wing *212 = Mean Look *213 = Attract *214 = Sleep Talk *215 = Heal Bell *216 = Return *217 = Present *218 = Frustration *219 = Safeguard *220 = Pain Split *221 = Sacred Fire *222 = Magnitude *223 = Dynamicpunch *224 = Megahorn *225 = Dragonbreath *226 = Baton Pass *227 = Encore *228 = Pursuit *229 = Rapid Spin *230 = Sweet Scent *231 = Iron Tail *232 = Metal Claw *233 = Vital Throw *234 = Morning Sun *235 = Synthesis *236 = Moonlight *237 = Hidden Power *238 = Cross Chop *239 = Twister *240 = Rain Dance *241 = Sunny Day *242 = Crunch *243 = Mirror Coat *244 = Psych Up *245 = Extremespeed *246 = Ancientpower *247 = Shadow Ball *248 = Future Sight *249 = Rock Smash *250 = Whirlpool *251 = Beat Up *252 = Fake Out *253 = Uproar *254 = Stockpile *255 = Spit Up *256 = Swallow *257 = Heat Wave *258 = Hail *259 = Tornment *260 = Flatters *261 = Will-O-Wisp *262 = Memento *263 = Facade *264 = Focus Punch *265 = Smellingsalt *266 = Follow Me *267 = Nature Power *268 = Charge *269 = Taunt *270 = Helping Hand *271 = Trick *272 = Role Play *273 = Wish *274 = Assist *275 = Ingrain *276 = Superpower *277 = Magic Coat *278 = Recycle *279 = Revenge *280 = Brick Break *281 = Yawn *282 = Knock Off *283 = Endeavor *284 = Eruption *285 = Skill Swap *286 = Imprison *287 = Refresh *288 = Grudge *289 = Snatch *290 = Secret Power *291 = Dive *292 = Arm Thrust *293 = Camouflage *294 = Tail Glow *295 = Luster Purge *296 = Mist Ball *297 = Featherdance *298 = Teeter Dance *299 = Blaze Kick *300 = Mud Sport *301 = Ice Ball *302 = Needle Arm *303 = Slack Off *304 = Hyper Voice *305 = Poison Fang *306 = Crush Claw *307 = Blast Burn *308 = Hydro Cannon *309 = Meteor Mash *310 = Astonish *311 = Weather Ball *312 = Aromatherapy *313 = Fake Tears *314 = Air Cutter *315 = Overheat *316 = Odor Sleuth *317 = Rock Tomb *318 = Silver Wind *319 = Metal Sound *320 = Grasswhistle *321 = Tickle *322 = Cosmic Power *323 = Water Spout *324 = Signal Beam *325 = Shadow Punch *326 = Extrasensory *327 = Sky Uppercut *328 = Sand Tomb *329 = Sheer Cold *330 = Muddy Water *331 = Bullet Seed *332 = Aerial Ace *333 = Icicle Spear *334 = Iron Defense *335 = Block *336 = Howl *337 = Dragon Claw *338 = Frenzy Plant *339 = Bulk Up *340 = Bounce *341 = Mud Shot *342 = Poison Tail *343 = Covet *344 = Volt Tackle *345 = Magical Leaf *346 = Water Sport *347 = Calm Mind *348 = Leaf Blade *349 = Dragon Dance *350 = Rock Blast *351 = Shock Wave *352 = Water Pulse *353 = Doom Desire *354 = Pyscho Boost *355 = Roost *356 = Gravity *357 = Miracle Eye *358 = Wake-Up Slap *359 = Hammer Arm *360 = Gyro Ball *361 = Healing Wish *362 = Brine *363 = Natural Gift *364 = Feint *365 = Pluck *366 = Tailwind *367 = Acupressure *368 = Metal Burst *369 = U-turn *370 = Close Combat *371 = Payback *372 = Assurance *373 = Embargo *374 = Fling *375 = Psycho Shift *376 = Trump Card *377 = Heal Block *378 = Wring Out *379 = Power Trick *380 = Gastro Acid *381 = Lucky Chant *382 = Me First *383 = Copycat *384 = Power Swap *385 = Guard Swap *386 = Punishment *387 = Last Resort *388 = Worry Seed *389 = Sucker Punch *390 = Toxic Spikes *391 = Heart Swap *392 = Aqua Ring *393 = Magnet Rise *394 = Flare Blitz *395 = Force Palm *396 = Aura Sphere *397 = Rock Polish *398 = Poison Jab *399 = Dark Pulse *400 = Night Slash *401 = Aqua Tail *402 = Seed Bomb *403 = Air Slash *404 = X-Scissor *405 = Bug Buzz *406 = Dragon Pulse *407 = Dragon Rush *408 = Power Gem *409 = Drain Punch *410 = Vacuum Wave *411 = Focus Blast *412 = Energy Ball *413 = Brave Bird *414 = Earth Power *415 = Switcheroo *416 = Giga Impact *417 = Nasty Plot *418 = Bullet Punch *419 = Avalanche *420 = Ice Shard *421 = Shadow Claw *422 = Thunder Fang *423 = Ice Fang *424 = Fire Fang *425 = Shadow Sneak *426 = Mud Bomb *427 = Psycho Cut *428 = Zen Headbutt *429 = Mirror Shot *430 = Flash Cannon *431 = Rock Climb *432 = Defog *433 = Trick Room *434 = Draco Meteor *435 = Discharge *436 = Lava Plume *437 = Leaf Storm *438 = Power Whip *439 = Rock Wrecker *440 = Cross Poison *441 = Gunk Shot *442 = Iron Head *443 = Magnet Bomb *444 = Stone Edge *445 = Captivate *446 = Stealth Rock *447 = Grass Knot *448 = Chatter *449 = Judgment *450 = Bug Bite *451 = Charge Beam *452 = Wood Hammer *453 = Aqua Jet *454 = Attack Order *455 = Defend Order *456 = Heal Order *457 = Head Smash *458 = Double Hit *459 = Roar of Time *460 = Spacial Rend *461 = Lunar Dance *462 = Crush Grip *463 = Magma Storm *464 = Dark Void *465 = Seed Flare *467 = Shadow Force Category:Lists Category:Precipe blades Category:Fan Moves Category:Normal Type Move Category:Ground Type Moves